Phase I trials in solid tumors with immunotoxin LMB-9 are being carried out by Dr. Lee Pai-Scherf and are described in detail in her report. LMB-9 is a stable recombinant immunotoxin produced by genetic engineering. Dr. Robert Kreitman has completed a Phase I trail on leukemias and lymphomas with LMB-2 [anti-Tac(Fv)-PE38] that targets the alpha subunit of the IL2 receptor. In this trial, several striking responses were observed. A Phase II trial is being planned. A clinical lot of an immunotoxin (BL22) that targets CD22 present on B-cell malignancies has been produced, and a Phase I trial opened by Dr. Kreitman. Dr. Robert Rand at the John Wayne Cancer Center, in collaboration with Raj Puri, FDA, Robert Kreitman, and Ira Pastan, has carried out a Phase I study in glioblastomas in which IL4-PE38KDEL is slowly perfused into the tumor site. In this chimeric toxin, the carboxyl terminus is mutated to KDEL to increase cytotoxic activity. The trial has recently been expanded to other centers by Neurocrine Bioscience, a company that has licensed the recombinant toxin and is supervising the expanded trials. - breast cancer, colorectal cancer, immunotherapy, immunotoxins, Leukemia, Lymphoma, monoclonal antibodies, - Human Subjects